1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to passenger control systems, and more specifically to a system for monitoring and controlling movement of passengers on board an airliner. The present system includes a remotely controllable belt latch assembly for each passenger, with an integrated information system and/or crewmember serving to disable or unlock the novel seat belt latch release mechanism selectively for one or more of the passengers in order to retain the passenger(s) in their seats as desired by the crew.
2. Description of the Related Art
While airline hijackings have occurred on several occasions in the past, it was not until the events of Sep. 11, 2001 that the potential use of such aircraft for mass destruction was seen by most people. While boarding checks and other security measures have been in place for many years, the events of Sept. 11 have driven home the point that it is possible for potential terrorists to carry objects on board which under virtually any other circumstances would be completely innocuous, but when placed in the hands of terrorists on an airliner, become deadly weapons. There is thus considerable concern that regardless of the security measures taken before boarding, there is still some element of danger present if significant numbers of potentially dangerous passengers are able to roam freely within the aircraft cabin during flight.
The present invention provides a solution to this potential problem by means of a computerized system installed in the aircraft, for controlling the ability of passengers to release their seat belt latches. The present invention includes a novel latch assembly for each passenger seat belt, with each latch assembly having a remotely actuated control which when activated, disables the belt latch release mechanism to restrain the passenger within the seat. The present system provides for a computer managed or crewmember controlled release of passengers on a selective basis, with the risk level of the passenger(s) taken into account before release during flight. Safeguards are built into the system to provide for automatic release in the event of an electrical power failure or other emergency, or upon reaching the arrival gate after landing.
A discussion of the related art of which the present inventor is aware, and its differences and distinctions from the present invention, is provided below.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,351,381 issued on Nov. 7, 1967 to Oliver W. Boblitz, titled xe2x80x9cAutomatic Safety Belt Devices,xe2x80x9d describes a system for use in automobiles or aircraft, for alerting seat occupants of the need to fasten their seat belts securely. The Boblitz system includes a weight sensor installed within each seat and a switch contact within each belt latch assembly, for sending a signal if the latch assembly has not been latched. The disclosure of these devices of the Boblitz ""381 U.S. Patent, is incorporated herein by reference. Such devices are conventional and well known in the art. Boblitz also provides an electrical switch with each belt for indicating when the belt has tension applied to it, i.e., when the belt is tightly fastened around the seat occupant. The present invention includes a device performing the same function, but having a different structure. The Boblitz system sends a signal to an annunciator panel whenever a seat is occupied and the corresponding seat belt is only loosely fastened about the occupant. While the present invention incorporates technology which also accomplishes this function, the present invention goes even farther by providing a seat belt latch assembly which cannot be unlatched by the seat occupant, whenever the latch opening mechanism is disabled by remote means. Boblitz does not disclose such a mechanism, and thus cannot restrain passengers within their seats, as can the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,272 issued on Jun. 24, 1975 to Tazeko Takada, titled xe2x80x9cMotor Vehicle Safety Devices,xe2x80x9d describes a seat belt and ignition interlock system, as was applied to new automobiles sold in the U.S. for a brief period in the mid-1970s. The Takada system also includes a weight sensor for each seat and a switch mechanism for each seat belt latch to indicate whether or not the belt latch is fastened. However, as in the Boblitz ""381 U.S. Patent discussed immediately above, Takada does not provide any means of remotely disabling the latch release mechanism in order to restrain passengers in their seats as desired, which function and structure are parts of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,119 issued on Feb. 21, 1984 to O. Jay Schwark et al., titled xe2x80x9cElectrically Released Seat Belt Buckle,xe2x80x9d describes a seat belt latch mechanism including an electrical solenoid therewith. The solenoid actuates a lever which bears against the belt tongue retaining member within the latch when actuated, to release the opposite seat belt tongue member from the latch remotely and automatically. The Schwark et al. latch release mechanism teaches away from the present invention by providing for remote release of the seat belt latch, rather than providing for remote disabling of the seat belt latch release mechanism, as is accomplished by the present invention. The Schwark et al. apparatus would do nothing to retain passengers within their seats, as is accomplished by the present system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,600 issued on Jun. 26, 1990 to Osamu Kawai et al., titled xe2x80x9cPassive Seat Belt System,xe2x80x9d describes an electronic system for preventing lockup of an automated automobile seat belt system (i.e., xe2x80x9cmoving mousexe2x80x9d system) under certain conditions. The Kawai et al. system prevents lockup of the belt system when a vehicle door is opened and for a short time after it is closed and when the seat is being adjusted, and also considers vehicle movement in making the determinations. However, Kawai et al. do not disclose any remote means to allow the belt latch assembly to be unlatched, or to remotely prevent a passenger from unlatching the belt assembly, as provided by the present invention. The Kawai et al. system does nothing to retain a passenger in his or her seat, but rather teaches away from this function.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,609 issued on Dec. 31, 1991 to Han J. Park, titled xe2x80x9cElectronic Control Method Of A Car Safety Belt,xe2x80x9d describes a control system for a xe2x80x9cmoving mousexe2x80x9d type passive or automated belt system. The Park system utilizes an electronic controller to determine the status of the various switch states of the system, and reacts accordingly. However, no disclosure is made in the Park ""609 U.S. Patent of any means for remotely preventing a passenger from unlatching his or her seat belt. The present invention provides such remote belt unlatching prevention means, for the control of airline passengers in flight.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,736 issued on Jul. 6, 1993 to Andreas Sedlmayer et al., titled xe2x80x9cSafety Belt Arrangement For Occupants Of Land Vehicles And Aircraft,xe2x80x9d describes a computerized system which takes into account acceleration and deceleration characteristics of: the vehicle in determining belt lockup. The Sedlmayer et al. system has no effect upon the belt latch mechanism per se. Rather, Sedlmayer et al. only provide a means of locking the belt extension mechanism to preclude further extension of the belt under certain conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,458 issued on Sep. 10, 1996 to Darrell Large, titled xe2x80x9cPassenger Safety Status Indicator,xe2x80x9d describes a two way annunciator system for alerting cabin attendants of improper passenger status or seat conditions (e.g., belt unfastened, seat not upright for landing, etc.), and also for alerting the passenger(s) of such conditions as well, for their correction. Large provides an annunciator panel at a cabin crewmember station, as well as individual annunciator panels for each seating position. The master annunciator panel alerts the cabin crew as to the status (either proper or improper) of any passenger restraint and/or seat. The cabin crew can respond audibly to each passenger by means of individual speakers within each seat, and/or may provide visual indication(s) by means of the individual panel of each passenger position. While the present invention utilizes a similar annunciator panel system, it should be noted that the present system goes far beyond the relatively simple system developed by Large. Large does not provide any means for the cabin crew to determine whether a passenger seat belt is loosely or tightly secured, and most importantly, does not provide any seat belt latch mechanism which may be remotely disabled to prevent latch release by the passenger, as provided by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,503 issued on Dec. 24, 1996 to Don W. Rehorn, titled xe2x80x9cPassenger Restraint System,xe2x80x9d describes a fully automated, mechanically driven system for automatically applying and removing a seat belt across the lap(s) of a passenger(s) seated within a chair lift or the like. The Rehorn system uses a roller to actuate a safety bar, with the bar including a cable run therethrough which in turn actuates the movable end of a seat belt. As the roller is driven in one direction upon launch of the chair lift, it drives the cable to draw the movable end of the seat belt across the safety bar and the laps of the passenger(s). When the chair reaches the other end of its run, the roller is moved in the opposite direction, drawing the movable end of the belt upwardly away from the passenger(s) to allow the passenger(s) to leave the chair. While the Rehorn system provides fully automated securing of a passenger(s) within the seat(s), it does nothing to provide for the release of the belt latch from its opposite member; the belt remains extended and attached at both ends at all times, wish only the movable end translating along the safety bar. Moreover, the relatively simple mechanical system of the Rehorn restraint cannot selectively release one or more of a group of passengers during the time the vehicle is in motion, as can the present system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,619 issued on Aug. 12, 1997 to Michael J. Suran et al., titled xe2x80x9cActive Seat Belt Control System,xe2x80x9d describes a system for selectively locking or unlocking the retraction mechanism of an automotive seat belt. The Suran et al. system utilizes a series of electronic and inertia sensors to either lock or unlock the retractors for the seat belts, depending upon conditions. However, the Suran et al. system does nothing to permit or prevent manual unlatching or opening of the seat belt latch itself, by passengers. The Suran et al. system operates only to lock or unlock the belt retractors. If the belt is unfastened in the first place, or if the passenger releases the belt latch, locking the retractors in accordance with the Suran et al. system does nothing to restrain the passenger within his or her seat. In contrast, the present invention provides such restraint by means of a remotely controlled belt latch release system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,084 issued on Mar. 30, 1999 to Peter T. Halasz et al., titled xe2x80x9cController For Vehicular Safety Device,xe2x80x9d describes a system including a series of accelerometers and other sensors for actuating various vehicle safety systems as required. The systems may include automatic roll bar(s), cell phone(s), door lock(s), and/or seat belt pretensioner(s). Insofar as the belt pretensioners are concerned, the Halasz et al. system is related to the Suran et al. system discussed immediately above. As in the Suran et al. system, the Halasz et al. system does not provide any remotely controlled means for preventing release of the seat belt buckle or latch assembly by the passenger(s), as provided by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,002,325 issued on Dec. 14, 1999 to Brian J. Conaway, titled xe2x80x9cSeat Belt Status Alerting Unit,xe2x80x9d describes an add-on device for a seat belt latch assembly, which provides an audible signal when the seat belt is latched or unlatched. The Conaway device is a stand-alone unit, with no connection to any other components or systems other than the individual belt latch assembly to which it attaches. Conaway does not provide any means of remotely controlling the belt latching or unlatching process, nor any means for preventing a passenger from unlatching his or her belt, as is provided by the present invention. The Conaway device is purely a notification means, and does nothing to control whether the belt buckle assembly is actually latched or not.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,066 issued on May 9, 2000 to Banning G. Lary, titled xe2x80x9cSeatbelt Usage Indicator,xe2x80x9d describes a system comprising one or more lights installed so as to be visible from the exterior of the vehicle, which lights are activated whenever the seat belts are secured for each person in the vehicle. The Lary system is thus more an enforcement device to alert law enforcement officials of the proper use (or lack of use) of seat belts by persons within an automobile. Lary does not provide any means for remotely and selectively locking the belt latch assemblies so as to prevent a person from unlatching his or her belt and thus restraining that person in their seat, as provided by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,744 issued on Jun. 27, 2000 to Harald S. Husby et al., titled xe2x80x9cDevice To Detect Seat Belt Buckle Status,xe2x80x9d describes a system using a magnetoresistive sensor to determine the position of the latch assembly and presence or absence of the mating hasp in the latch assembly. The basic concept behind such devices is well known, e.g., the Boblitz ""381 U.S. Patent discussed further above, etc. Husby et al. also provide a resistor in parallel across the switch within the buckle or latch assembly, in order to provide a signal if the assembly is damaged (i.e., the resistance becomes infinite). Such a system may be used to determine if the device has been tampered with, among other things. The present invention includes means for detecting tampering with the belt assembly. One such means which may be used is the Husby system, incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,440 issued on Aug. 15, 2000 to Robert Bergkessel, titled xe2x80x9cSeat Belt With Compliance Light And Lock,xe2x80x9d describes a belt assembly having a lockable latch mechanism and a light. The light is completely independent of the latch and locking mechanism, and may be actuated or deactivated independently of the status of the latch. Thus, the annunciator light of the Bergkessel system is completely dependent upon the cooperation of the passenger(s), unlike the present system. Also, the Bergkessel belt latch mechanism must be locked directly and individually by another party. While the Bergkessel U.S. Patent is the only disclosure of which the present inventor is aware which provides a mechanism for preventing a passenger from unlatching a seat belt, Bergkessel still does not provide any means for a person or system to selectively and remotely allow or prevent a passenger(s) from unlatching his or her seat belt, as provided by the present system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,203,059 issued on Mar. 20, 2001 to Joseph F. Mazur et al., titled xe2x80x9cSeat Belt Usage Indicator System,xe2x80x9d describes a system for determining proper wear of a seat belt. The Mazur et al. system is connected to the conventional air bag system of the vehicle, in order to adjust the airbag deployment power depending upon proper or improper seat belt usage. The Mazur et al. system is thus more closely related to the system of the Husby et al. ""744 U.S. Patent discussed further above, than to the present invention. Mazur et al. do not disclose any means for positively securing a seat belt latch to prevent unlatching the latch by a passenger.
Finally, British Patent Publication No. 2,292,126 published on Feb. 14, 1996 to Rover Group Limited, titled xe2x80x9cCentral Acceleration Measuring System For Vehicles,xe2x80x9d describes an accelerometer system for detecting abnormal accelerations and decelerations in an automobile, for triggering various safety systems (airbags, seat belt tensioners, fuel cutoffs, etc.). However, there is no disclosure in the ""126 British Patent Publication of any means for positively locking a seat belt latch assembly to prevent unlatching the assembly by the person wearing that seat belt, as is provided by the present invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus an airline passenger management system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The present invention is an airline passenger management system, including means for preventing a passenger(s) from unlatching their seat belt(s). The present system includes a monitoring system for monitoring the belt latch status of any or all passengers as desired, and selectively releasing individual belt latches to allow limited passenger movement about the cabin. The present passenger management system includes a novel seat belt latch assembly including a mechanism for selectively preventing a passenger from unlatching the belt latch to remove the belt, once the latch has been latched and locked by the computer based information system or the cockpit crew.
The monitoring system includes one or more panels for indicating the status of all seats and belt latches on board the aircraft, i.e., seat occupied or unoccupied, belt unfastened, loosely fastened, or tightly fastened, and whether or not the positive lock is engaged for each of the belt latches, to prevent the associated passenger from releasing his or her latch and leaving their seat. While such a display panel within the passenger cabin does not include any means for releasing the positive latch lock mechanisms of the passenger seat belts, a corresponding panel(s) or other display and/or control panel (interactive computer screen, etc.) on the flight deck includes means for releasing the positive belt latch locking means as desired. In this manner, no one in the passenger cabin, including flight attendants, may cause any of the latch mechanisms to be released. However, the present system includes automatic release means for emergencies, gate arrivals, etc., and the flight attendants may also monitor the system and request release of one or more passenger belt positions as desired, according to predetermined codes to the flight deck.
Each passenger position also includes a series of status lights indicating the status of their seat belt, as well as a release request control. A database may be provided, including various statistics about each passenger and assigning a corresponding risk level code to each passenger. This database may be communicated from the ground based computer system to the computer system in the aircraft. Alternatively, a crew member may input the passenger information from a computer disc (or other suitable information media) upon boarding the aircraft.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an airline passenger management system, for selectively and positively securing and retaining passengers within their seats as desired by the flight and/or cabin crew, and for selectively releasing one or more of the passengers for limited excursions about the cabin during flight.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a system including means for monitoring the status of each passenger seat and seat belt, and for controlling the seat belt latch release mechanisms of each passenger seat belt from a remote location on the flight deck of the aircraft.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a system including an individual passenger status indicator for each passenger position, including release request means for each passenger position.
Still another object of the invention is to provide such an integrated control system including a passenger database having data for each passenger on board the aircraft, and determining a corresponding risk level for each passenger, depending upon the data for that passenger.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent upon review of the following specification and drawings.